Summer at The Mitsurugi Philharmonic
by Ranya
Summary: [AU]--This year the Hiten Mitsurugi Hall is pleased to announce that in the summer a summer camp will be held there for musicians of different levels. You will get to meet the famed instructor Hiko Seijiro and his violin prodigy, Himura Kenshin!-- R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...that is final.

Hi hi. errr.......this is only the prologue so it is pretty short..hehe...more chapters will come out...depending on your reviews ;)

enjoy.

Chapter One

"Mi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn!!!!" shouted, ok so it was more than a shout, a voice downstairs, belonging to the ever loveable Jiya whose voice left everyone awake's ears ringing.

"Yeah, yeah I am getting up...geeze and today is the first day of no school too..." mumbled the sleepy and agitated voice of Misao Makimachi, as she dragged her unwilling body out of the oh so soft, and deliciously warm and comfortable bed and...and...

10 minutes later...

"Good morning Okon! Good morning Omasu" chirped Misao, who was now in a completely different mood now that she was ACTUALLY awake. "Good morning" replied both.

"Oh I now I understand my worth and value in this household, Mi-chan, I don't even get a good morning anymore." said Okina in mock hurt, "After all I did to make sure that you could play the flute, I mean, I was the one who paid for all of your expenses." Okina continued on while sobbing supposedly in a heartwrenching way, with a **very** irritated Misao at the breakfast table.

"Who else paid for all that food you had to eat? Just who was it that raised you for how many years? Who else was the one who let you have...Ack!" Okina was unable to finish his last sentence due to several dinner knives came flying across towards, who else? But of course, Okina who was getting some milk to drink and had to duck down lest he got himself decapitated or harmed in anyway.

"Geeze, Jiya, and people thought I rambled on and on."

"Well, if that is the way you treat your loving and swashbuckling, handsome grandfather(which elicited eye rolling from everyone in the room) then I will not tell you the great news that I have for you."

"Oh what is it?"

"I am not telling..."

"Please? I mean come on!"

"No."

"Tell me"

"NO."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me."

"Well..."

"Yeah?"

"Only until after you wake your brother up, I think he stayed up too late last night so he should be a sleep. Hmm maybe after that I still won't tell you, well, especially not after the way you treated me earlier."

"AAAARRRGGHHHHHH!"

As Misao raced back up stairs to awaken her still sleeping thing of a brother/creature, Okon and Omasu were stifiling their laughs until she was no longer earshot. Then they started to laugh uncontrollably.

'Darn that Jiya and Okon and Omasu too for laughing at me, oh well.' Thought our cheerful little girl, well she was usually cheerful. Feeling a little angry, still, Misao needed to expel the rest of it and what better way of doing that than releasing it onto her brother. Smiling with almost a feral grin Misao ran into her room and brought something similar to a tiny metal flute and crept to her brother's neat room with the stealth and skill of a ninja.

A high pitched shrill note came from Misao's instrument and a loud yell,

"Souji! Waaaake Uuuup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Followed by an "Areh...., ummm Misao?"

"Yes? My sole and dearest brother?"

"Must you use your piccolo to call me up? I am not deaf you know, also you could have called me instead of yelling in my ear." Replied the smiling boy while rubbing both of his ears.

"Oh, ehehehehe, I was a little angry that was all." sheepishly replied.

"Jiya made fun of you again?"

"Yeah...,"glowered Misao, "Oh! I almost forgot why I even came to wake you up."

"And...your reason is?"

"Jiya wants to tell us something and it is breakfast time too."

"Oh! Good! I am rather hungry" smiled Soujiro

"You are hopeless Sou-nii." said Misao as she left the room.

Now the whole entire family was seated around the dining table and patiently waited for Okina to tell the news. Okina cleared his throat and looked at each and every one of his grandchildren, Misao, Soujiro, Okon, and Omasu. "I have signed all of you up for the Mitsurugi Hall's Orchestral Summer Camp."

"What?!"

yea, i know that was shot lol.

well please review

Ranya


End file.
